Don't forget the Icecream
by Madnessisfun
Summary: -Dedicated to KillerMay- Gwen is relaxing at Playa Des Losers 2 when an old friends sends her an IM. Will she find a second chance at love through him? GwenxReaper story, rated T for the mildest cursing.


Dedicated to KillerMay, Happy Hollidays!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything related to total drama island/action/musical.

* * *

Gwen was sitting in a fancy hotel room, complete with mini frige filled with soda and energy drinks (Chris made sure they took out all the alchohaul before he rented the hotel. People already had enough ammo to sue with, underage drinking didn't need to be one of them.) and as an added bonus a computer. Gwen was currently checking her email when a small box blipped into existance.

Reaper288: Gwen, is that you?

Gwen smiled, it was Reaper, one of her Goth friends from back home. She still had the picture of him and the others in her suitcase. She missed them all dearly, but she missed him more. After breaking up with Trent, she found herself thinking back to how Reaper was always there to cheer her back up. He always seemed to be there when Gwen had a messy break up with a gallon of ice cream and a b-horror flick to goof on.

Gwen typed a message on the box and hit send.

Princesofthenight: No it's the Easter bunny

Reaper288: Glad to see fame hasn't dulled your sence of humor.

Princesofthenight: Nope, just my faith that I'll ever find someone to love.

Reaper288: Oh yeah, I saw the epsiode where you and Trant broke up, sorry bout that.

Princesofthenight: It's cool, he was getting kinda clingy anyway.

Reaper288: Oh yeah, the weird nine thing.

Princesofthenight: Bingo.

Reaper288: Right sorry, still a sore subject?

Princesofthenight: Very.

Reaper288: Well, there are other guys you can see.

Princesofthenight: Who?

Reaper288: Like, that Duncan guy. He seems pretty cool.

Princesofthenight: Meh, he's more like the cool older brother with a police record.

Reaper288: You leave Kevin outta this!

Princesofthenight: Heh, oh yeah, sorry, hows he doing?

Reaper288: Alright, he's still got that tracer taped to his leg though.

Princesofthenight: Ouch.

Reaper288: Yeah, but still, what about that Cody dweeb?

Princesofthenight: Right, did you know I still haven't gotten that bra back.

Reaper288: Really? Where's that show located again?

Princesofthenight: No, your not getting back for me, remember Kevin.

Reaper288: Who said it was to rough up that perv? Maybe I wanted to see you.

Princesofthenight: Really?

Reaper: Of course Gwen. You mean alot to me. I'd feel better once you find someone new.

Gwen blushed, she ment alot to him? Her head slowly filled with all the great times they had together and wondered if there could really be something more. She was about too type something when another message pooped up.

Reaper288: Ah crap

Princesofthenight: What?

Reaper288: Kevin wants on the computer. I talk to you later, kay?

Princesofthenight: Yeah I guess... actually wait!

Reaper288: What?

Gwen quickly typed the hotels adress into the box, and ended with a simple phrase

And don't forget the Icecream.

She send as quickly as she could, and a few seconds later the only responce to her message was "Reaper288 has logged off."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night, Gwen had checked her mail non stop to see if Reaper had gotten her message. She was pacing her room and jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. Opening it wide she saw the tall goth form of Reaper before her. He clutched a Walmart bag with a tub of mint chocolate chip, her favorite, in one hand and Zombie Bimbos from Planet Z, along with a black lacy bra.

Gwen looked at the bra and then back at Reaper who held up his hands "Hey all I did was ask in my Scariest voice and the guy threw it at me." Gwen chuckled before kissing Reaper on the lips. After a minute they separated, Gwen smirking "Thanks. Now get in here, the Ice creams gonna melt." She said, pulling her new goth boyfriend into to her hotel room.


End file.
